Network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. With the rapid development and popularization of network capable electronic devices, applications on the network capable electronic devices are growing rapidly. For example, people can now order, pay for, obtain, and redeem digital tickets on network capable mobile communication devices.